Rikimaru
Rikimaru is the main protagonist of the Tenchu ''series and an upcoming DLC character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I AM RIKIMARU. I AM A SHADOW. ''' An orphan in his youth, Rikimaru, born the son of a samurai, was taken in by the grand master of the Azuma Shinobi Ninja Clan, Shiunsai. As he grew, he formed a special bond with Tatsumaru, who Rikimaru saw as a role model and older brother and Master Shiunsai, who was like a father figure to him. Unfortunatly both were lost. With his sensei slayed, Rikimaru takes his master's place as master of the Azuma Shinobi Ninja Clan. '''THE LEGACY OF RIKIMARU *''Tenchu: Stealth Assassins'' *''Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins'' *''Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven'' *''Tenchu: Time of the Assassins'' *''Tenchu: Dark Secret'' *''Tenchu Z'' *''Shadow Assault: Tenchu'' *''Tenchu: Shadow Assassins'' Arcade Opening Rikimaru is summoned to Lord Gohda's castle. Rikimaru arrives only to receive shocking news it appears that Onikage had survived their last encounter. Assuming that he's up to no good, Lord Gohda assigns Rikimaru to find Onikage and put an end to whatever he is planning. Rikimaru then sets off on his journey. Rival Name: Naked Snake Reason: TBA Connection: Both Characters are orphans that have been mentored by parental figures and leaders of a organization who later on dies, Rikimaru with Master Shiunsai of the Azuma Shinobi Ninja Clan and Naked Snake with The Boss of the Cobra Unit. Both had became leaders themselves, Rikimaru leading the Azuma Shinobi Ninja Clan and Naked Snake, who later becomes Big Boss leads a unit named Foxhound. Both uses stealth to complete their objectives. However their combat strategies can be considered the opposite. Rikimaru uses his sword and other Ninja items, while Naked Snake relies mostly on firearms. Ending Rikimaru returns to his world still searching for Onikage. He is disappointed that the "assassins" he encountered did not have any information on his whereabouts. Suddenly, Onikage appears slightly surprised that Rikimaru is still alive. He had expected the god of the realm to destroy him and then takes that task upon himself. Rikimaru activates Polygon Man's power and tells him that he is sorely mistaken if he believes that he'll defeat him so easily. Gameplay Rikimaru is a highly effective close range fighter and a decent mid range fighter. He also use alot of ninja items, numbers of traps and poison darts. He moves rather quickly, but not as fast as Parappa. center (Square Moves) *'4 hit Combo -' *'Shoulder Thrust -' + + *'Crouching Uppercut Slash -' + *'360 Slash -' + - *'Aerial Izayoi Slash -' (Air) *'Aerial Kick -' + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut Slash -' + (Air) *'Downward Strike -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Shuriken -' *'Grenade -' + *'Fireworks -' + (Shoots a firework rocket straight up.) *'Caltrops -' + (Throws down three caltrop traps.) *'Aerial Shuriken -' (Air) *'Aerial Grenade -' + *'Aerial Fireworks -' + (Air) *'Aerial Caltrops -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Tetsubishi -' (Throws his grappeling hook forwards, if it makes contact, it will pull opponents towards him.) *'Blow Gun '- + + (Shoot his blow gun, if enemies are hit they will be poisoned and loss small AP orbs.) *'Bow -' + (Shoot his bow diagonally.) *'Mine' -''' + ' *'Aerial Tetsubishi -''' (Air) *'Aerial Blow Gun -' + (Air) *'Aerial Bow -' + (Air) *'Aerial Mine -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Body Slam -' or (Picks up a opponent and throws them.) *'Grab & Stab-' (Lifts an opponent up and stabs them.) *'Sledgehammer/Overhand Slash -' (Performs a overhead slash.) (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Wrath of Heaven -' (Level 1): Rikimaru casts a Kuji kiri spell then dashes forward with his weapon. If he makes contact with an opponent. He then retrieves his sword and strike his opponent with lightning. Any combantant is nearby when the lightning strikes will also be K.O. *'Attack Dog -' (Level 2): Rikimaru throws a Dog Bone item to summon Semimaru. The gameplay now switches to Semimaru, who can KO enemies with one hit. *'Rain of Fire -' (Level 3): A cinematic. The other combatants appears on Lady Kagami's ship. Lord Gohda, who has Rikimaru with him, orders his troops to launch a flaming arrow attack on the ship. One of the arrows hits a cache of explosives and blows up the ship. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Out of My Way:' Goes in a combat stance and says "Stand aside." *'Ninja Dog:' Semimaru appears and Rikimaru pets it. *'Shapeshifter:' Uses the Disguise item and turns into one of the fighters then changes back. Quotes *'When Selected:' ** I am a Shadow ** I will not fail ** Expect no mercy *'Item Pick-up:' *'Using Wrath of Heaven:' ** Die with honor *'Using Attack Dog:' ** Seek them out *'Sucessful KO:' ** Burn in hell! ** Die in peace ** Your life is over ** It must be sad to die so far away from home ** You shall die in silence! *'Respawn:' ** I sense danger ** I best hurry ** Step aside or I will have to kill you ** You will die ** Move or die, your choice! Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'I Have Returned:' Leaps out of Mei-oh's portal and draws his sword. *'My Mind Is Clear:' Sits in a meditative state and lifts his head as the camera zoom in. *'Commence:' Flips on stage and draws his sword. *'I Accept Your Challenge:' The Ninja Rebirth item appears and Rikimaru appears from it. Winning Screen *'Your Fate Is Sealed:' Slashes his sword and goes into a combat stance. (His character selected animation from Tenchu 3.) *'You Fought Well:' Retreats his sword and bows. *'My Job Is Done:' Looks left and leaps offstage. *'Your Finished:' Draws back his sword and walks away. Losing Screen *If using Your Fate Is Sealed: Drops on both knees and lowers his head. *If using You Fought Well: His dying animation from Tenchu 3, minus the blood. *If using ' My Job Is Done': Looks away from the camera. *If using Your Finished: Gets sucked into Mei-oh's portal. Results Screen *'Win': Holds in sword in a combat stance. *'Loss': Lays flat, motionless. Costumes Azuma Ninja His Appearance from Tenchu 3: Wrath of Heaven. Young Rikimaru Rikimaru as a teenager from Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins. Can be ordered From the Playstation Store. Shadow Assassin Rikimaru's outfit from Tenchu: Shadow Assassins. Unlocked at rank 18. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Ayame *DLC: Tatsumaru *DLC: Princess Kiku Icons: *Rank 5: Rikimaru (Tenchu 1 artwork) *Rank 6: Young Rikimaru (Tenchu 2 Render) *Rank 7: Lord Gohda *Rank 9: Kunoichi *Rank 11: Rikimaru (Tenchu 3 Render) *Rank 12: Mei-Oh *Rank 14: Ayame *Rank 15: Armored Rikimaru *Rank 17: Onikage *Rank 18: Rikimaru Sneaking up on a Samurai *Rank 20: Princess Kiku *Rank 21: Tatsumaru *Rank 23: Semimaru (Tenchu 2 Render) *Rank 24: Rikimaru (Tenchu Z Artwork) *Rank 50: Tenrai *Rank 200: Rikimaru with Ayame (Artwork) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Lord Gohda's Castle *Rank 19: Echigoya's Estate *Rank 22: Tenrai's Fortress *Rank 25: Mei-Oh's Lair *Rank 300: Bamboo Forest Gallery Rikimaru Icon.png Rayman Vs. Rikimaru Vs. Hotsuma Match-Up.png Rikimaru Character Select.png|Rikimaru Character Select Portrait Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Tenchu Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters